Never Again
by rachelsadventures
Summary: This is a one shot song fiction for Chaylor. When Taylor realizes she doesn’t love Chad anymore. But Chad keeps seeing her everywhere he goes. I do not own the characters or the song. The song is actually called ‘Never Again’ by Kelly Clarkson. R&R please


**Authors note: This is a one shot song fiction for Chaylor. When Taylor realizes she doesn't love Chad anymore. But Chad keeps seeing her everywhere he goes. I do not own the characters or the song. The song is actually called 'Never Again' by Kelly Clarkson. R&R please! And don't be mad that it's not a happy song either, I just got in the mood for this song fic! The _Italics_ are the Lyrics and everything else is just actions. Enjoy!**

Taylor was asleep but she heard her fiancée talking to a girl on the phone and said he would meet her at the airport. And not to worry about anything as he gotten it all taken care of. Once Chad left, Taylor got up and walked over to the window watching him pull out of the driveway. She turned on the radio as Kelly Clarkson's song 'Never Again' came on. She started to sing along with it softly at first.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned away _

She looked at the nightstand and saw an envelope with her name on it in Chad's hand writing. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the letter throwing it away in the trash can. She knew what he said in the letter. Taylor grabbed her engagement ring and threw it in the toilet and flushed the toilet.

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all ok _

Taylor walked around the house grabbing her things together as she sang loudly with the music. She wished Chad could see her everywhere he went. Chad was driving when he passed the car he looked over and thought he saw Taylor he shook his head and kept driving on. Taylor threw clothes in a suitcase as she looked at her phone and blocked Chad's number from trying to call her.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there for you  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who just ended like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again  
_

Chad finally got to his destination and met this beautiful girl who was practically a trophy wife. Taylor knew what he was going to happen when he got done with the girl, he would use her and then move on, just like he did to Taylor. Taylor walked down the hall as she threw the pictures off the wall as she sang. Chad kissed the mystery girl as he smiled and pulled her close but out of the corner of his eyes she caught of a person who looked just like Taylor.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_  
_A trophy wife, oh how cute_  
_Ignorance is bliss_  
_When your day comes and he'll be through with you_  
_And he'll be through with you_  
_You'll die together but alone_

Taylor was pissed off as she made her way downstairs and patted their dog softly. She was more pissed he didn't say it to her face what was going on. Chad pulled away from the girl and took her back to his car as he started to drive back to Taylor's and his house. Taylor grabbed her purse and keys; she went back upstairs and started to bring her suitcases downstairs.

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

Chad was driving home with his new girlfriend when he saw Taylor in the middle of the road. He swerved to avoid hitting the imagination in his mind. The image of Taylor looked at Chad and then disappeared. Chad almost drove into oncoming traffic as his new girlfriend screamed. Chad rubbed his eyes and pulled into the driveway of him and Taylor's place.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there for you_

_Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere_

_It was you, who just ended like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_It don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

Taylor walked out of the house with her keys and purse in hand. Chad gets out trying to talk to Taylor who just pushes him out of her way and walks over to her car. Chad tried to follow her but she started up her car. Chad's new girlfriend looks confused and a bit threatened by Taylor. Taylor started to pull out of the driveway.

_Never again will I hear you_  
_Never again will I miss you_  
_Never again will I fall to you_  
_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never _

Chad and his girlfriend walk inside to find it flooding with water. Chad walks upstairs to find Taylor's engagement ring on the floor all wet. He picks it up and dries it off. He puts it in his pocket and sits down on the bed thinking about what he has done. He told his girlfriend just to leave him alone. He didn't want to be bothered and he wanted her out of his house.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there for you  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who just ended like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

_Never again_


End file.
